


Find me please baby

by meems011450



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: Mileven lose each other in ikea
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 8





	Find me please baby

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to ikea date by SWMRS when you read ;)

-third person-

"what else do we need, mike?- el says looking through the aisle of endless chairs. 

\- um I'm not sure, could you get the list out of the basket please?" El nods and walks over to the cart. she walks back to Mike and hands him the list. Mike starts to read the list and checking off what they already went to get. 

"night-tables, check. kitchen table, check. coffee table, OH BINGOO!" Mike yells finding the culprit. El giggles at Mike's reaction. 

"off to the coffee tables!" Mike shouts catching the eyes of people surrounding them and runs off with the cart. 

"Mike WAIT UP! you're going too fast" El tries to catch up to Mike without much success. Mike was too far ahead to catch up to now.

-Mikes point of view-

I run into the coffee table aisle and stop to catch my breath. I turn around expecting to see El behind me, I don't. I'm such a mouth-breather that I didn't even realize she wasn't even following me. Now I don't even know where she is, it's my job to keep her safe since hopper isn't with us anymore. God I'm such an idiot, what if I won't find her again, I can't lose her again. I love her too much.

i start walking back to where I was but then, I realize that I don't know where I am. I'm lost and don't know where El is. I ran so fast that I didn’t map out where I was at all.

\- El’s Point of view-  
I look around me and don’t see Mike anywhere. I don’t know where he is, I need to find him. I get really anxious when I’m in a crowd of strangers. I am currently in the aisle I saw him last, which is the chair aisle. I start looking only to find out he’s not here as well. At that point I am kind of hopeless, I then decide to walk to the cashiers at the front of the giant store.

-Mike’s point of view-  
I kind of start to feel hopeless and start walking back to the cashiers at the front, in hopes to find El there. As I get there I don’t see her there. And then I slowly back up and stumble into something- no- someone. The person I was looking for this whole time,”aaah finally” I thought. I turn around and see her and pick her up In my arms

“Oh my god, I thought I lost you” I say kind of tearing up.

“I thought I lost You Mike, you ran so fast I couldn’t catch up” El replies back. 

“I never wanna lose you again!” We both say at the exact same time,we both giggle.

“ I love you.” I say. 

“I know, me too doofus” el says laughing and I blush

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don’t post enough but I’m working on a lot of stories atm


End file.
